Everybody Loves a Clown: A Dean One-Shot
by Kashmir Winchester
Summary: PREQUEL TO 'SAVE YOURSELF'. A one-shot describing the last day Dean spent with Carly Cooper before he took off to see Sam ('Pilot' episode). RATED T FOR SLIGHT SEXUAL CONTENT AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY AND LANGUAGE


**This is a one-shot based on the story Carly told Joshua in Chapter 4 of 'Save Yourself' entitled 'Heart to Heart'. I suggest you read the story in order to understand the one-shot.**

* * *

Everybody Loves a Clown

Dean's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Carly, sound asleep. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and he smiled softly. If there was one thing he'd miss about being her it would be waking up to her beautiful face. He scooted closer to her face, breathing in her smell: pine and vanilla. It was everything about her: her face, her smell, her laugh, the way she always made a face whenever she told a lie, the twitch she gets when she's nervous... everything. And this was the last time he'll ever feel this way. As much as he wanted her to tag along, she couldn't. This was a family issue, and he didn't want her tangled up in his family's mess.

She stirred a little, groaning inwardly as she took a deep breath. One hand slithered round her waist, squeezing gently, and the other took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Her eyes opened slowly, and when she saw Dean's green eyes, she smiled softly, leaning in for a kiss. Her other hand caressed his cheek as he kissed her back. He gently bit her lower lip, slipping his tongue in her mouth, dancing with hers, deepening the kiss. Carly smiled and rolled over to straddle his lap, feeling his hard cock against the small of her back. She moaned as his lips left hers and moved to her neck, finding that one spot only Dean knew about that drove her crazy. He untangled his hand from hers, cupping her ass, while her hands ran through his messy post-sex hair.

"Dean..." she whispered, grinding her ass against his cock, making him moan loudly. "Dean, I want you."

He gently moved her from the hips so that his tip was right at her pussy. She hissed as Dean entered her, and she adjusted herself to his length. She started to move her hips, breathing through her mouth. Dean's hands gripped her hips, his hips moving simultaneously with hers, creating that smooth rhythm they were both familiar with when it came to morning-after sex.

"Baby, I'm so close." Dean murmured against her lips, and their hips moved quicker. Carly kissed him hungrily as they came together. Pulling away, they exhaled, grinning at each other. "If only you're this amazing in the morning." she chuckled, and gave him one small kiss on the lips.

"Am I not always amazing?" he smirked, running his hands up and down her ass.

"Hmm..." She put on her thinking face, pretending to think and then smiled sexily at him. Dean became harder than before "Nope." she laughed, sliding off him. Carly jumped off the bed, walking around the room naked, looking for her discarded items of clothing. Dean sat up, admiring her body. She was beautiful, and she understood him like no other girl did—more than Cassie and Lisa ever did for sure—but he wanted her to be nothing more than the best month of his life. Neither Dean and Carly were the relationship type of people. But this was Dean's longest relationship... wait, could he call it that?

"I think we better shower together." Dean smirked cheekily. Carly, managing to find last night's clothes, took out a towel from her duffel back and looked over at him, flipping him off. "What? I wanna save the planet."

"You look for a nearby case while I shower _alone_." Carly tried her best to keep a straight face, but the corners of her lips couldn't help otherwise. From the bed, Dean searched for his boxers, finding them on Carly's side of the bed. He put them on and opened his laptop, which was on his bedside table. The wallpaper was that of Carly. He'd taken the picture when she wasn't looking, and she looked flawless. Her copper-coloured hair looked radiant under the sun. he opened his emails, and found one which said there was a circus just outside of town. He was about to delete it without even opening it, when an idea popped in his head.

Dean could take her there, spend the day together... their last day. She'd be so happy by the end of the day she'd sleep through the night, which was when he had in mind of leaving. He knew it was wrong, but his destiny was hunting with his family: his dad and brother. He didn't have time to lose over a girl, even though she wasn't just some girl.

Dean chuckled when he heard Carly sing in the shower. It was some song she'd heard in a bar, and it had been stuck in her head for nearly two weeks, always singing or humming it. She wasn't the greatest singer, but she put so much effort in trying to be good it amused him.

He was really going to miss that. When he heard the water stop running and the bathroom door open, he quickly closed the laptop. "What are you hiding form me, Dean-o?" she asked him teasingly. Dean's cock twitched when he looked up and saw her in nothing put a small towel wrapped round her body. Noticing the look on his face, she stuck her tongue out. "No, Dean, I won't go for another round."

"I—N-no that's not..." he stammered. Carly thought he looked adorable and walked up to him, kissing him softly on the lips. "Mmmmm, vanilla." he murmured huskily.

"Found a case?" she asked him, pulling away and walking over to her duffel bag.

"Uh, actually, I thought we'd just... chill for the day." he admitted.

"Huh." was all Carly said. Dean frowned.

"What?"

"We've been hunting everyday for the past month and you want to chill?" Carly was confused, but still clueless of Dean's plans. She took out a Deep Purple tshirt, a pair of denim shorts and her red Converse. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"There's a circus just outside town. Thought we could hang out."

Carly froze. Circuses. That's where clowns... nestled. She shuddered slightly, taking out a pair of panties and its matching bra. "Sure. Whatever." She'd be safe with Dean. No clown would ruin her mood.

'That was not the reaction I wanted.' Dean thought as he rose from the chair. "Once I'm out of the shower, we'll buy breakfast and then we go to the circus."

Carly grinned. "Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Carly, who had her face covered with her hands as they continued going round the circus. They'd been at the bottle-shooting game, which ended up with Dean getting a Rolling Stones keyring, which he attached to his car keys, the Ferris wheel, on which they made out the whole time, the love boat, where they ensued in a tickling contest, and many haunted mansions, which had them commenting on how ridiculous normal people were with their ideas on the supernatural.

"C'mon, Coop. They're not that bad." he insisted, draping an arm round her neck, pulling her into his chest.

"Clowns kill, man. I heard real murders where pervs dressed as clowns to lure children and they fucking rape them. Like for fuck's sake who's that low?" Carly pointed out. Dean grinned, her face still shielded. She snorted. "At least I'm not afraid of flying." She removed her hands from her face and smiled teasingly at him.

"Hey, planes crash!" Dean protested.

"And apparently clowns kill. And their faces are creepy."

They walked up to a booth and ordered two hot dogs. "They're humans."

"Psh sure they are." Carly rolled her eyes. "With their big, wide eyes and red mouths. Fuck's sake, Dean now my hot dog tastes bad!"

"I'll have it." Dean offered, his mouth already full, his hand reaching for her hot dog.

"Well fuck you, Dean-o. If you want another go buy it." she chuckled, taking a bite. "Just... let's not talk about those sons of bitches okay?"

Dean nodded. "So, uh, where do you wanna head to next?"

"Hmm..." Carly thought for a moment, tapping her chin as she looked around her. She grinned when she saw the strength meter. She pointed towards it. Dean looked at what she was pointing at and scoffed.

"I hunt monsters and ghosts. Isn't that enough to show my strength?" Despite what he said, he wanted to show off, make all the guys there jealous of him. That Carly Cooper, the most beautiful and sexiest girl, was with him, and not them.

"Aww come on, Winchester! Show me how manly you really are!" she insisted once more kissing him on the cheek.

Dean sighed, pretending to giving in. "Fine. But if I fuck this up, don't be embarrassed by me." he winked. She pulled him down, his ear at her lips.

"I'd never be embarrassed by my hunky hunter sex god." she whispered seductively, nipping his ear lobe. Dean closed his eyes, turned on. Then his heart sank, because she was making it difficult to up and leave. As much as he didn't want to, he had to. For dad. And Sammy. "Let's go, line's not too long."

There were only two other men at the front of the line. A larger, dark-skinned man approached Dean with a knowing smile and twinkle in his eye. "Try'na impress yo girl, kid?" he asked him, chuckling.

Dean looked down at Carly, smiling softly. "Don't need to. She already knows I'm awesome."

Carly turned a little red and slapped him across the chest. "Dean!" she laughed.

The man laughed gleefully. "I remember when I used to play this game just to impress my girl. Always worked." he winked. The bell at the top of the strength meter rang. The man looked over and clapped, turning to the teenage boy who had played. "Congrats kid, you can choose anything from the top shelf." He stared pointedly at the shack, which back wall had five long shelves with all sorts of toys stacked next to each other.

Carly's eyes landed on a soft toy of a white rabbit, its long ears drooped to the side. It had a pink bow tied to each ear. It reminded her of the soft toy she used to have until her mom threw everything out when she hit puberty.

"See somethin' you like?" Dean asked softly in her ear. She nodded, pointing at the rabbit. "Well baby, I'm gonna get you your prize."

It as then Dean's turn, and he picked up the large hammer, swung it over his shoulder, and with all the strength he had and then some, he hit the plate, and the puck rose at a quick speed, hitting the bell. Carly fist-pumped and jumped.

"Damn, boy." The man commented in awe. "You got some muscles on ya, I'll tell ya that!" He motioned a hand at the shelves. "Pick anything from the top shelf."

"The white rabbit?" He looked down at Carly, who nodded, and the man smiled, handing the rabbit to the girl.

"You have a good one, kids."

They walked to the other side, not knowing where to head to next. "This rabbit reminds me of the one I had when I was little. Mom threw it away when I became a teenager."

"Well, now you have it back." Dean smiled, kissing the side of her forehead. "You hungry? Cos I'm starving."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Dean, we just ate a hot dog."

"Wanna get outta here? We passed a diner on our way here which seems good." It was getting late, and he hoped to God that Carly would sleep through the night so he could make the great escape. She was already yawning, but knowing her insomnia, it could go both ways.

She smiled. "Sure, baby." she replied, taking his hand, intertwining their fingers.

'Hard? She was making this fucking difficult.' Dean thought as they walked to the car.

* * *

Carly could tell something was off about Dean as they ate dinner—burgers and fries—but she couldn't put her finger on it. In a whole month, Dean decided _now_ was a good day to do nothing but hang around? She shrugged, banishing the negative thoughts. It could be because they'd spent so many weeks hunting he wanted some downtime.

'Yeah.' Carly thought with a weak smile. 'That could be it. Downtime.'

You know." she said, chewing her food. Dean looked up from his burger. "I had fun today. It was... nice."

"Glad you did, babe." he replied

"We should do this more often, you know?" she grinned. Dean swallowed. 'Not good'. "Downtime with Dean Winchester was surprisingly nice. Almost normal, you know?"

'Fuck, this is not good. This is worse than I thought.'

"Yeah." he simply said. Carly frowned slightly and ate the last of her fries, as did Dean, in total silence. Both of them weren't sure what to make of this silence: was it good? Bad? Comfortable? Not?

"I'm feeling really sleepy, Dean." she pointed out. She also looked tired: her eyes seemed heavy and slightly red. "When you finish dinner, can we get back to the motel?"

Dean nodded. "Sure thing, Coop."

She gave him a sleepy half-smile. "You gotta stop callin' me that. It's Carly or Carls. Cooper and Coop make me sound like... like a dude."

"You _are_ a dude..." Carly's eyebrows rose, but Dean took her hand and caressed it with his thumb. "... but you're my dude." Smiling bashfully, she leaned back against the booth, trying her best to keep her eyes open. Dean signalled over a waitress. "The bill, please." The waitress nodded and disappeared for several seconds, returning with the bill on a saucer. He took out three notes and put them on the saucer along with the receipt.

"Cary me." she pouted. Dean couldn't say no to her, not on their last night together. He decided he didn't want to sleep with her. Not only was she tired, but she deserved better for their last night together in probably ever. He picked her up in his arms, and her arms immediately wrapped protectively round her neck as she nestled her head into his chest, hearing his increasing heartbeat.

The sound of his heartbeat made her even sleepier. This was one of the few times since her sixteenth birthday that she'd felt sleepy, and she knew she was going to sleep all through the night. (Shy hoped Dean wasn't planning on sleeping with her that night, because all she wanted was to sleep).She smiled softly and let sleep take her.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust himself to the dark room. He looked at the digital clock: it wasn't even four in the morning. He turned his head and his heart sank. Carly looked so peaceful and happy, smiling slightly in her sleep. She had an arm draped over his stomach, but he could easily just pick it up and place it to her side.

The impossible manoeuvre took him longer than he thought, afraid he'd wake her up. However, to his surprise, the girl remained asleep, except for a few deep breaths, but they were normal whenever she slept heavily. He quickly put on his jeans and leather jacket. He picked up his duffel bag and opened the front door. Glancing over his shoulder, he sighed.

"Goodbye, Coop." he whispered, and looked down, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The sun shone so brightly, Carly groaned, turning round, the back of her head facing the brightness. She reached over to touch Dean. When she found nothing, she wrinkled her nose. 'How is he up before me?' she thought, and opened her eyes. He wasn't in the bed. And he wasn't in the bathroom because the water wasn't running.

'Maybe he went to get breakfast?' She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes and blinked, her eyes scanning the room. Her heart broke when she saw that his duffel was gone from its usual place, next to hers. The rabbit he'd won for her the day before was sat on top of her duffel bag. She started hyperventilating, worrying. 'No. no he wouldn't... He—'

Carly stopped thinking, jumping off the bed, nearly falling face first, and ran tot he window. The Impala was gone. Her eyes became suddenly damp, and a tear ran down her cheek. She didn't move a muscle. She just kept staring at the empty parking space.

After all she'd done for him, sacrificing the whole 'hunting solo' vow. Those passionate nights, the laughter, the day before... it meant nothing to him. Frantically, now on the verge of crying out loud, she searched through every room, hoping for a note. Nothing.

Taking out her phone, she dialled his number. What she heard next triggered her crying.

"The number you have called has been cancelled."

She immediately hung up and threw the phone against the wall, screaming. She didn't bother showering. She wanted to go back home to her mom. She's done with hunting. And boys. And hunters in general. She dialled her mom's number, but it went through to voicemail.

"M-mommy..." Carly sniffed, shoving the rabbit deep inside her duffel bag, zipping it close. "It's-It's me, mom. I... I'm sorry for... for everything. I'm coming home. Please call me when you get this? I take e-everything I told you. I love you so much, mom." She sobbed as she ended the message, her voice breaking.

She found the closest bus stop and waited for a bus to come to drop her in town.

She was absolutely fucking done with everything. No matter how much she loved Dean, she hoped she'd never see his sorry-ass face ever again.


End file.
